Winter Nights
by physchokitten
Summary: A short little sad christmas one-shot.


**Disclaimer I don't own Ouran Host Club, I'm just a fan of it. And if I did own it Hikaru and Haruhi would end up together.**

**And here's to a little Christmas story I made for Hikaru and Haruhi. It's a bit eerie but the first idea my mind came up with. But the New Year's one will be happier. I'll put that one up some point during the next few days. **

* * *

><p><strong>Winter Nights<strong>

The wintery night was there as the coldness nipped at her gloved finger tips and snow slowly fell filling the wintery air. Each one had its own little design, unique but it lost its specialness the moment it blended in with the rest of the snow. Was it that was when people died? The eighteen year old girl wondered as she sat in silence by the grave.

It was Christmas. And everything she had was gone… Her father just died a month ago; she sobs. It happened the anniversary of her mother's death…which was coincidently and sadly also her birthday. Every year she was reminded of that and torn on the inside while she pretended to be happy for her dad. He tried so hard to make it better. But the few years she spent the day of her birthday with the twins were the best. They were able to pry and find out what was wrong and it ended up being a good day each time. They were the best distracters. But they couldn't do that this year… A few months before her dad died, almost 3 months ago in all Kaoru died. She wanted to be there for Hikaru and was torn over the death of one of her best friends. But Hikaru he left leaving her more alone than ever. She lost her two best friends, one dead and one 'starting a new life', then her dad dying. Everyone important to her was gone. She didn't have that luxury. She had to get a job, fill in college applications, get good grades, and everything piled onto her. She didn't even have the host club seeing it cancelled after the "twinsest act" was gone.

And now she would be gone soon enough; she clutched the blade as it shone off the moonlight. Tonight she would end hers.

She took a deep breath preparing herself as she was about to plunge it into her stomach. If she did that she would slowly bleed to death…All the pain would be released… She was just about to plunge it into her stomach when she heard someone yell, "Stop! Please Haruhi stop!" That voice sounded so familiar…like him…Hikaru...she sobs dropping the knife to the ground as she curled herself into a ball as his footsteps come closer.

"Haruhi, Haruhi!" he yells coming towards her. The sky was getting lighter as he approached. He was sure it was her now, as he saw her figure rolled up into a ball crying. And he saw the glimmer of the knife too as it shone brightly in the light. He checks the blade quickly for any blood, there was nothing dark on it. But it was shiner then it should have been…but that could be worried about later he thinks tossing the blade aside and turns toward the crying girl. "Haruhi, Haruhi," he tries to get through to her. "Haruhi, look at me," he takes her hands gently and forces her to look at him.

She gasps in surprise to see those eyes she haven't seen in months but it might as well been a century with how life was going currently… And it was those same catlike eyes but something was different about them … but with everything that happened that's expected. And he still had the same orange hair, her 'little fox'. "Hikaru," she breathes out, "Are you really there?" she asks reaching out to touch his face to make sure. "You are," she whispers tears coming down her face.

He into her eyes and whispers, "Yes I am," and puts his hand over her hand that was still touching her face. It sent chills down his spine but in a good way. He loved seeing her again; the going away was a dumbass decision. Everybody ended up giving up on her, and called him urgently earlier to warn him about something like this. He was glad he came.

"I missed you," she sobs, hugging him tightly and not letting go. "I can't believe your back," she sobs, "I thought you were gone forever.

He holds her tightly, the one he loved for years. As he starts to stroke her hair he whispers, "I'll never leave you again," he continues holding the sobbing girl. "You've lost so much already," he whispers. Somehow he'd make it up to her for leaving and help the sobbing, sad girl a faded version of the one he knew a while ago. He would help her and maybe just possibly gain part of his old self as well. "I love you Haruhi," he whispers in her hair so she doesn't hear.

I love you Haruhi…

They stood like that for a while…One that cold winter time…

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review<strong>

**Let me know what you thought. And should I make another story continuing to the point of this one and their recovery or no?**


End file.
